Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-freeze faucet which flows water smoothly and greatly.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-freeze faucet prevents remained water from freezing therein, and it has a check structure configured to avoid polluted water flowing back to a water supply pipe from the anti-freeze faucet in a vacuum siphon action. The conventional anti-freeze faucet also has an air guiding device to break vacuum effect and to prevent the remained water accumulating in the anti-freeze faucet, when the anti-freeze faucet freezes.
With reference to FIGS. 8 to 10, the conventional anti-freeze faucet contains a first pipe 91, and the first pipe 91 has an inlet 911 defined on a first end thereof so as to communicate with a water supply pipe, an outlet 912 formed on a second end thereof, an opening 913, an air valve 914, and a channel 915 communicating with the inlet 911, the outlet 912, the opening 913 and the air valve 914. The channel 915 has inner threads 916 adjacent to the inlet 911. The conventional anti-freeze faucet also contains a second pipe 92 inserted into the first pipe 91, and the second pipe 92 has a connecting segment 921 and a fitting segment 922 opposite to the connecting segment 921, wherein the connecting segment 921 extends out of the first pipe 91, the fitting segment 922 has a circular tab 923 arranged around an outer rim thereof, and the circular tab 923 has outer threads 924 for screwing with the inner threads 916 and has plural slots 925 defined thereon. The conventional anti-freeze faucet further contains: a controlling valve 93 movably fitted with the fitting segment 922 of the second pipe 92 so as to close the inlet 911 of the first pipe 91; a resilient element 94 fixed in the second pipe 92 proximate to the fitting segment 922; a single-directional seal washer 95 fitted with the second pipe 92 adjacent to the fitting segment 922 so as to limit water to flow in the channel 915 in a single direction; and a control assembly 96 connected with the opening 913 of the first pipe 91 and the second pipe 92 so as to rotate the second pipe 92 to move, thus turning on/off the anti-freeze faucet.
However, the conventional anti-freeze faucet stops the waters flowing in the water supply pipe, and because vacuum siphon action produces a reverse suction, the single-directional seal washer 95 stops the water reversely flowing into the water supply pipe from an water outflow connector of the first pipe 91, and the resilient element 40 pushes the controlling valve 30 toward the inlet 11 of the first pipe 10 so that a stopping washer 312 of a plug 31 of the controlling valve 30 automatically closes the outlet 11 of the first pipe 10, thus preventing the polluted water from flowing back to the water supply pipe from the anti-freeze faucet. The second pipe 92 screws with the inner threads 916 of the inlet 911 of the first pipe 91 by using the outer threads 924 of the circular tab 923 of the fitting segment 922, hence as turning on the conventional anti-freeze faucet, the water pushes the controlling valve 93 via the inlet 911 of the first pipe 91, and the controlling valve 93 removes from the outlet 911 of the first pipe 91 so that the water flows out of the outlet 912 of the first pipe 91 from the inlet 911 of the first pipe 91 through the channel 915 of the first pipe 91 and the plural slots 925 of the second pipe 92 and the single-directional seal washer 95. Nevertheless, the water cannot flow smoothly and greatly because of the plural slots 925 of the second pipe 92.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.